The present invention relates to absorbent articles, and more particularly to disposable diapers.
Before the present invention, a various assortment of disposable diapers have been proposed for use on infants. The diapers are normally constructed with a fluid impervious backing sheet, a fluid pervious top sheet, and an absorbent pad intermediate the backing and top sheets. Diapers have also been provided with tape fasteners for use in securing the diapers about an infant. However, most fasteners have been relatively inextensible, and it has been found that such inextensible fasteners cause frequent tearing or rupturing of the tapes from the diaper backing sheet when forces are applied to the fasteners during placement or use of the diapers. Alternatively, proposed fasteners, such as rubber, may be too extensible and may result in a loose fitment of the diaper about the infant.